The Joneses
by Magarooski1124
Summary: Just a little fic I'm writing for CS Fluff Month on Tumblr. This story is full of a shit load of fluff, so if you don't like fluff I suggest you not read it. If you d...READ IT. EDIT: Decided to keep going with this fic...I don't know how long it will be, I'm just going to keep writing cute fluffy and sometimes smutty(I upped the rating)
1. Chapter 1

Killian could count the number of woman he loved on one hand. No, that wasn't a joke or his poor attempt at humor…it was simply the truth.

First, there was Milah…a woman he fell so easily in love with that he couldn't remember quite when it happened. She was just suddenly in his life and she accepted his lifestyle so easily that there was no question that she belonged by his side. She was quick to laugh and knew how to hold her liquor. She was a natural with a sword and after only months of practice, there wasn't a member of his crew that she couldn't unarm.

Losing her had of course been incredibly hard…it felt like his heart had been pulled out of his chest just as hers had. He didn't know if he would ever be able to breath again without hurting…she had been the love of his life during the heart of his pirate days. She would always be the love of his life during the heart of his pirate days.

Then there was Emma. His Swan. The woman that took his hand and pulled him out of that darkness he had lived in for so many years. He hadn't been prepared for her…she came out of nowhere like a bright beacon blinding him with her beauty and strength.

She was the one that reminded him of the man he once was…of the man he wanted to strive to be again. She was the reason he wasn't alone in that darkness anymore…she was the reason he had a family…people he cared for. She was the reason he got out of bed every morning with a smile on his face.

He had given up everything for her and there hadn't been a day that had gone by that he hadn't regretted it. It was the best thing he ever did. Sure, there were still ups and downs but as long as she was by his side…everything was perfect.

Then there was another…she had bright blonde hair and big blue eyes that were so big they practically swallowed her face. The way she looked up at him and smiled was like nothing he'd ever known…his heart was so full of love for her that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. With Emma off at work, he had the house to himself and could cherish these precious hours with his girl.

Her laughter floated from the other room into the kitchen where Killian was. He grinned into his freshly poured coffee and then turned when he heard the laughter turn into squeals. She came rushing into the kitchen with the click clack nails of Sophie…their golden retriever…following closely behind her.

She getting me!" She exclaimed as she held up her arms to him and Killian quickly set his coffee aside and scooped her up with one arm. She squealed again as he twirled her around and then laughed when Sophie danced and wiggled her tail in excitement. "Sophie, no!"

Killian chuckled as he nudged her farther up on his hip. "What did Sophie do now, love?"

"She try to get Bear," she said as she held up the brown raggedy teddy bear her Uncle Neal had given her the day she was born. "She always try to get Bear!"

Killian reached up and slipped his hook under the green ribbon Bear wore around his neck and held it up. "Sophie won't get him…why don't we put him up on the counter for now."

Nolan Jones…his and Emma's two-year old daughter…the third woman to steal his heart…wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Daddy."

He smiled as he pressed his cheek against the soft curls of his hair. "So…what do you want to do today, princess?"

When she lifted her head and grinned up at him with that glint in her eyes, he knew exactly what she wanted to do. He sighed as he made a funny face as he touched his forehead to hers. "Why do I even ask?"

Moments later he found himself in her room…a room fit for a princess with a big pink and white canopy bed decorated with way too many stuff animals. The girl was undoubtedly spoiled, but not just by him and Emma…his little angel had practically all their friends and family wrapped around her little finger.

On one wall was a mermaid mural that her Aunt Ariel did herself before she was even born…Killian agreed only if she would include the Jolly Roger in there somewhere and she had responded by saying, "Already planning on it, Captain." He had to admit…she did a good job and although the Jolly Roger was more of a background and the mermaids were the main focus, she hit every detail of his beloved ship.

Nolan reached up and grabbed his hook and dragged him over the small set of table and chairs that held the tea set Emma had given her on her recent birthday. "You can sit here, Daddy," she said as she dragged him down to the chair that was ten times too big for him.

But he made it work as he sat on the small white painted chair that was so low to the ground that he was practically squatting. It was a good thing he hadn't changed out of his favorite gray sweats…he certainly wouldn't have been able to sit in his jeans or his leather pants.

Sophie was also present at Nolan's imaginary tea party and she sat patiently like a good dog while Nolan put a bonnet on her head and tied the pink ribbons into a pretty bow. "You look pwetty, Sophie!" she exclaimed and the dog responded by lathering her cheek with a slobbery kiss.

She giggled and then ran back over to her chest of toys and then pulled out a sparkly tiara. Killian groaned on the inside…he knew what was coming. "Here you go, Daddy!"

"I don't know princess…I think it would look prettier on you."

"No, you!" she exclaimed with a smile as she trotted over to him.

Killian sighed as he bent his head to her level. "As you wish."

She placed the tiara on his head and then jumped and clapped in excitement. "Yay, Daddy!"

"The things I do for you, love."


	2. Chapter 2

Killian smiled as she ran back over to her chest of toys and couldn't help but think about how much his life had changed the moment he became a father. He went from being a feared pirate to a man willing to sit at a tiny table with a tiara on his head while pretending to sip imaginary tea.

If his old crew could see him now…well, if they were smart they'd bite their tongue…father or not he'd make them walk the bloody plank.

"I make your hook look pwetty," she stated as she carried over a wad full of colorful ribbons…his baby girl loved her ribbons.

He smiled as he held out his hook. "Do your magic, my dear…just mind the tip…I don't want you to cut yourself."

"I be carefoo, Daddy," she said as she started with pink satin and began to wrap the ribbon around his silver hook.

He sat patiently as she continued her work, switching colored ribbons here and there so that his hook was draped in a rainbow of soft colors. Pink, blue, green, yellow...she even tied a bow around the top of the curve for the finishing touch. "It looks beautiful, sweetheart."

When she just smiled up at him he leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead before she ran back over to the chest. She was a ball of energy…always on the move, but when she finally crashed, she crashed hard and would sleep like the dead. She slept in a bit this morning so Killian knew she was a long ways off from any kind of sleep.

She came back holding up her favorite thing…a pair of fairy wings Tink had given her for her birthday. And they weren't just regular fair wings, but fair wings with a touch of pixie dust, which meant that it was so much more than a pretty costume.

When she first tried it on at her party she was so excited and started jumping up and down clapping her hands and then suddenly the white satin wings began to glow green. She gasped and giggled in delight when she began to float up in the air.

Killian of course had a panic attack and quickly grabbed her ankle and pulled her back down in his arms.

"_Tink!" he exclaimed as he stared at her with wide eyes. "Are you crazy? Pixie Dust?"_

"_Oh, relax you big worry wart," she said with a roll of her eyes. "It will only carry her a few feet off the ground…I promise." She then held out her hands. "Now…fly to your Auntie Tink, Nolan!"_

_Nolan squirmed out of his arms and he reluctantly let go but slowly followed her just in case the magic wore off…ready to catch her at any moment. Tink finally snagged her out of the air and twirled her around, causing Nolan to squeal in delight._

"_I want to fly to, Mommy!"_

_Emma, who was talking with her mom, turned her attention to her daughter and clapped her hands before holding it out. "Fly to me little fairy."_

_Tink gave her a gentle push back in the air and Killian followed again, but this time not as warily because seeing the look on his daughter face finally put him at ease. Nolan flew into Emma's arms and she embraced her against her chest and then smiled up at her husband. "You got to admit…it's a pretty cool gift."_

"I fly?" Nolan asked him now as she held up the wings to him.

"Let's do it," he said as he took the wings from her as he stood up from the chair. "Hook it up, love."

She immediately wrapped her tiny hands around his now ribbon covered hook and giggled as he lifted her off her feet. He walked her over to her bed, twirling his hook this way and that so she'd twirl as well…it was one of her favorite things to do.

Once at the bed, he lifted her up until she could stand on it and then turned her back to him so he could fasten the wings safely on her back. "Okay, Nolan…you know how it works…you can only fly if you believe."

She began to jump on her bed as she chanted, "I believe, I believe, I believe!" until finally her feet didn't touch the bed and she began to float up towards the ceiling.

Killian teased her by reaching up and ticking her belly, chasing her around the room while Sophie barked and pranced below her. The dog never really liked it when Nolan did this…Sophie was somewhat protective over her and she always thought Nolan was in danger.

The loud barking and squeal of laughter was what Emma heard when she first got home. She quickly took of her Sherriff badge and set it on the glass bowl by the door…when she was at home, she didn't want to be anyone else but a wife and a mother. It was important to her that she kept those thing separate…she wanted to give her family the love an attention she never had growing up.

But she certainly had a family now, she thought with a smile as she made her way up the stairs and then down the hall to Nolan's room. And when she filled the doorway of her daughter's room her heart melted at the sight before her.

Her daughter was in the air looming over her husband, who was currently in his gray sweats and green New York Jets he had purchased when she took him to a game a few years back. His feet were bare, his hook was decorated with pastel colored ribbons and he was wearing a sparkly tiara on his head.

She watched him lift his head to their daughter and tap his ribbon hook to his lips. Nolan dog paddled in the air towards him until her tiny pink lips bumped into Killian's and then he brought her down to him for a hug as he playfully attacked her neck with his scruffy beard.

She laughed as she wiggled in his arms and then simply placed her head on his shoulder. A sure sign that their little girl was getting sleepy.

The love she had for both of them was so strong that she had to hold back her tears. How on heart did she get so lucky?


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie was the one who saw her first as she made a beeline right to her and Emma quickly bent down to greet her before she could jump. She was the best dog ever but she still had jumping issues…and the fact that her husband allows her jump on him all the time didn't help either.

"Mommy!"

Killian turned and lifted his brows in surprise when he saw Emma walking towards them. "Hey…I didn't expect you back so soon."

Emma scooped Nolan in her arms when she reached out to her and set her on her hip. "Neal came and relieved me…he wanted me to remind you that you have the early shift tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," he grumbled annoyingly.

She just smiled up at him as she began to sway Nolan back and forth. "Nice tiara by the way."

"What?" When her saw her flicker her eyes up on top of her head he reached up and touched it. "Oh…I…she made me wear it." He cleared his throat as he took it off and then gently set it on top of Emma's and smiled. "Beautiful."

"You think?" she asked as she playfully fluttered her eyes.

He chuckled softly. "Well…it looks better on me of course, but…you'll do."

She gave him a look. "Ha, ha," she said dryly and then tilted her head up for a kiss.

"Do you have to go back in?" he asked as he idly fiddled with her hair.

"No, I'm off till Monday."

"Hmm…well, this one is about tuckered out, so…why don't I put her down so we can…take advantage of this rare moment."

"Mmm," she murmured suggestively before their lips met again. "Why don't we?"

"Let me just her wings off while she's semi-unconscious."

"She'd wear them all day if we'd let her," she said softly as she ran her hand through Nolan's curls. "I feel her drifting…it shouldn't take long for her to fall asleep."

But just as she was about to hand her over to Killian, the sound of the front door opened followed by a very loud, "HELLO! I'M HOME!"

Nolan…who a moment ago was on the brink of a deep sleep…sprang up like jackrabbit fully awake and alert.

"Might as well put her down," Killian sighed when she began to squeal and squirm with excitement. "No way she's going down now."

The moment she did, Nolan took off on her little legs and Emma shared a quick smile with Killian as they held hands and followed her out. At the top of the stairs, Sophie streaked down the steps while Nolan dropped onto her belly and slid down as fast as she could.

They came down the stairs and found Sophie flat on her back, belly exposed while wagging her tail in delight of the dark headed boy's attention. At Nolan's excited squeals the boy looked up and smiled as he held out his hands and then laughed when he caught her against him. "There's my girl."

"Liam! Liam, you home!"

He chuckled as he held his little sister in his arms. "I'm home." He then picked her up and smiled over Nolan's shoulder at his parents. "Hey Mom…hey Dad."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma smiled as she ran her hand over his mop of unruly black hair and then placed a kiss at his temple. "How was the sleepover with your uncle?"

He rolled his blue eyes at her and then chuckled because despite the fact that his best friend was his age…he was also his uncle considering that his mom and grandmother had been pregnant at the same time. "It was fine…James and I camped out in Gigi and Pop's backyard."

"Get into any trouble?" Killian asked with a brow raised.

Liam grinned. "Maybe."

He ruffled his son's hair. "That's my boy."

Emma rolled her eyes. "God, don't encourage him, Killian." She then gave her son a questioning look. "What did you two do?"

He gave a little shrug as he adjusted Nolan more securely on his hip and she wrapped her arms around his neck and dropped her tiny head on his shoulder. "We may…or may not…have gone toilet papering."

Killan snorted a laugh and Emma elbowed him in the stomach. "Hush…whose house, Liam?"

He pressed his lips like he didn't want to say and then looked over at his dad for help, who responded with a grin and a shrug. "Might as well tell the truth…you know of her super powers."

"All too well," Liam grumbled and then sighed. "We may have…done…Jordyn and Allysa's house?"

Emma lifted a brow at the mention of Tink and Neal's seven-year old twin girls and then looked over at Killian who was trying his best not to laugh.

"Don't look at me," he finally said with a chuckle. "I couldn't be more proud."

Liam laughed at that but immediately sobered when his mom looked at him. "It's really not that big of a deal, Mom…and we didn't do too much damage and this time we left the egging out of it."

She sighed and held up her hands in defeat. "Fine…but if they retaliate on our house, you just be prepared to be the one to clean it up."

"Please," he snorted with a roll of his eyes. "Those girls suck at rolling…the stupid girlish giggles always gives them away and we end up catching them in the act." He then winced as he adjusted Nolan. "Can someone take her? My arms are about to fall off."

"I got her," Emma said as she took her from her son's arms and settled her on her own hip.

"Thanks…hey, dad…you're hook sure looks awfully pretty. A new look for you?"

"Wise ass," he grumbled as he reached out and pulled his son in a headlock.

"Gee, I wonder where he gets it from," Emma teased with a smile and then looked down at Liam who was still struggling to get out of Killian's ironclad grip. "Liam…you might as well get it over with, he won't let you go until you do it."

"No!" he laughed as he continued to struggle against his father's grip. "I'll never yield!"

Killian chuckled and bent Liam's head lower. "Sophie! Get him, Sophie!"

"No! Dad!" He then laughed and squirmed while Sophie attacked his face with slobbery wet kisses with her tongue. "Stop! Sophie, stop…okay, okay, I'll do it."

He lifted him away from the dog and smiled as Liam's breathless laughter filled the air. Teasing him like this was their thing…they did it all the time and he knew one day his son would grow-up and overpower him and get some serious payback, but…that day wasn't the day. "Kiss it, lad…kiss the hook."

Liam rolled his eyes but kissed the hook and then laughed when his dad playfully picked him up and planted his own kiss on his temple. "You know," he began once he was back on his feet and free from his father's grasp. "Most father's just make their sons say "uncle" when they give up."

"I'm not like most dads."

He grinned. "I know…you're the best."

Killian felt his heart lift joyfully in his chest as he resisted the urge to pull him in to his arms and hold him tight. He was almost nine now and he was no longer the little boy that would run to him on unsteady legs and hug him for no reason. He was no longer the boy that would crawl into him and Emma's bed when he was scared of a thunderstorm. He was growing up every single day and it was almost painful to watch…but that's how it was suppose to be.

"You're not so bad yourself, lad," he teased as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Hey, do you think we could take out the Jolly Roger today?" he asked hopefully as he looked between his parents. "We haven't in awhile…or do either of you have to work today?"

Killian looked at Emma who shrugged and then looked at Liam. "No, we both have the rest of the day off so, I suppose we can do that…after Nolan's nap."

"Yes! Can I invite, James?"

"I don't see why not," Killian said.

"Great!" Liam exclaimed and then stuffed his hands in his pockets. "And, um…I guess we could invite Alyssa and Jordyn, too…they're not so bad…for girls."

Killian and Emma exchanged an amusing look when Liam looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "Sure," Emma finally said. "I'll give Tink a call and see if they're available."

Liam just shrugged like he didn't care either way. "Whatever…I'm going to go raid the fridge…I'm starved."

"It's going to be so entertaining when Liam and James and the girls hit puberty."

Emma just chuckled as she pressed her lips into Nolan's curls. "I'm going to go put her down and…."

A knock at the door cut her off and they both looked as someone opened it and then popped his head inside. "Anyone home?"

Emma's face brightened as she smiled from ear to ear. "Henry!"


	5. Chapter 5

Emma's face brightened as she smiled from ear to ear. "Henry!" She quickly handed Nolan over to Killian before running to her firstborn son, who laughed as he caught her in a big hug. "You're here!"

Henry, who now towered over Emma by a couple of inches, picked her up off the floor. "I'm here."

"I didn't know you were coming in town this weekend," she said as he set her back on her feet.

"I wanted it to be a surprise…I stopped by mom and Robin's first because I wanted to wait until I knew you were home."

Emma just smiled as she reached up and touched his face. She still couldn't believe her son was in college now…he moved to New York to attend NYU only a few months back but it seemed like forever. Henry was of course hesitant to go to college, he didn't want to leave Storybrooke in case there was any danger…and with Storybrooke there was always that possibility.

However, her, Regina and Neal were persistent…they all wanted Henry what they never had…a normal life…even if it's just four years of college. Besides, New York wasn't that far off when you had two mothers with magical powers.

"We're only a poof away if you need us," Regina had said when they had said their goodbyes.

Henry had laughed as he brought them both in for a hug. "Only if it's a life or death emergency, okay? Otherwise…a simple phone call or a drive will do."

Henry now looked over at Killian and gave him a nod and a grin. "Hey, Killy."

Killian grinned as he gave him a one armed hug while Nolan continued to doze in his other. "Good to see you, lad."

"Nice hook."

"I think so," he said as he held it up like a proud father. "Nolan did it."

"Yeah…I figured." He then smiled as he ran his hands over her small back. "She's gotten so big in just a matter of months."

"She's be freaking out if she wasn't unconscious," Emma said as she slipped an arm around his waist. "She adores you."

"Feelings mutual…where's mini Killy?"

"Mom? Dad? I'm gonna go up to my room and…" He stopped dead in his tracks and then his blue eyes widened with absolute pleasure. "Henry!"

Henry laughed when he launched himself at him and even stumbled back a bit at the force. "Hey, buddy!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he tilted his head up but didn't let go. "Is New York so cool? Do you like college? Have you gone to a Yankee's game yet?"

"One question at time, kid," he teased as he ruffled his hair.

"I'm going to go and put her down," Killian said softly. "I'll be right back."

"Can I do it?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Of course." Killian gently transferred her over to Henry. "She'll need Bear…I think it's still in the kitchen. Liam, why don't you grab it and help Henry put her down."

"Okay!"

"Shhh!"

Liam hunched his shoulders at all three of them. "Sorry," he whispered before running off towards the kitchen and Henry slowly followed.

When they were gone, Killian pulled his wife into his arms and placed a kiss on top of her hair. "Ah, love," he murmured when he heard the first sniffle.

"My baby is home," she murmured in his chest as she held on tight.

"Now all my babies are with me."

"Including me," he teased.

"My biggest baby of all," she teased right back as she lifted her head for a kiss. "I love you."

He smiled as he shook his head. "All these years and you still sound surprised."

"Well, I am…but not in the way you think."

"Hmm…well, please…enlighten me, my Swan."

"I never thought I'd be capable of loving someone the way I love you…you're a constant surprise to me, Killian…in the best possible way."

Overwhelmed with emotion, he dropped his forehead to hers. "Emma…I love you…and I always will love you."

They kissed right there in the hallway with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. All these years later and he still never tired of kissing of her…of feeling her pressed against him. She was his heart in every way and his happy ending…or more like his happy beginning because he had no life at all when he first met Emma. But she changed all that…she changed everything.

"Ew…they're kissing again," Liam said with a roll of his eyes. "They're always doing it."

"Don't knock it till you try it, kid," Henry said but then made a face when the kiss started to escalate. "Let's go out front and throw the ball around, okay?"

"Okay!" he exclaimed as he rushed off. "You can help me work on my spiral!"

Henry started to follow but looked back one last time and shook his head in amazement. It was all so damn surreal if one thought about it. His mother was in love with Captain Hook, his father was in love with Tinker Bell and his other mother…the Evil Queen…was head over heels in love with Robin Hood.

As far as he was concern…he had the best damn family in the entire world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another update! I don't know how when I'll update this fic, all I know is that every once in awhile I'll want to write a nother chapter about the Joneses so just enjoy the ride! And a little heads up….this chapter gets a little more steamy than fluff. I upped the rating. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6**

Killian stepped out on the front porch to find Emma sitting on the steps watching Henry, Liam…and now James…throwing the football around. "Here," he said as he handled her a cold bottle of beer before sitting down next to her.

"Beer? It's the middle of the afternoon."

"So?" he asked before taking a sip of his own. "Plus, you're off duty…live a little, Swan."

She smiled as she tapped her bottle with his. "You've become quite the beer drinker."

"It's no rum," he said as he lifted his bottle towards his lips. "But it will suffice." He leaned into her a bit until she hooked her arm affectionately with his. "When did James get here?"

"Just a second ago," she said before taking her first sip. "Apparently he heard of Henry's return and came rushing over."

"They all love him," he said as he watched James and Liam playfully tackle Henry to the ground while Sophie barked and pranced around him. "It's hard not to love the lad."

She smiled softly as she looked up at him. "When did you know?"

"Hmm?" He looked away from the kids to Emma with brows raised. "When did I know what?"

"That you truly loved Henry."

He cocked his head to the side. "You don't know?"

She shrugged. "How would I? I've never asked you before."

He untwined their linked arms so he could lift his hook and tuck a sweep of her hair behind her ear. "I truly fell in love with Henry…the moment I truly fell in love with _you_."

Stunned, Emma's eyes fluttered up at him. "What?"

"Well, he's your heart," he explained as he gently touched the side of her face. "And you are mine…so Henry's mine as well."

She let out a shaky sigh as she reached up and cradled his face in her hands. "Killian," she murmured before touching her lips to his in a soft, lazy, sensual kiss. "Let's go upstairs."

Killian's brows lifted as she stood up. "What?" He craned his neck up to meet her eyes. "Now?"

"If you think you can say something like that and not expect to get lucky, then think again, Jones."

Stunned, he let her pull him to his feet. "Well, I didn't say it to…" He was cut off by her lips again, but this time the kiss was more demanding and full of delicious promises of what was to come. "Bloody hell…let's go."

She just smiled as she gripped the drawstrings of his hoodie and tugged him towards the door. "Henry!" Killian called out without looking away from Emma.

"Yeah?"

"You're on kid duty until further notice."

"Okay." Henry caught the pass that James had just thrown him. "Where are you…." He trailed off when he saw his mom playfully tug Killian into the house. He did a dramatic fake shudder as he turned away. "Don't think about it, don't think about."

"Hey, Henry! I'm open!" Liam exclaimed as he went on a long route.

Grateful for the distraction, Henry grinned and threw a perfect spiral to his little brother. "Touchdown!" he exclaimed when he caught it and then laughed when Liam did his best touchdown dance.

XXXX

Upstairs, Killian lowered his wife gently onto the bed as her mouth continued to move urgently under his while her hands were already pulling and tugging on his clothes. He sat up on his knees as he reached back with his hook and dragged his sweatshirt over his head and tossed it aside.

Emma reared up, lifting the white shirt he wore underneath up and over his head, scattering urgent kisses along his now naked chest. He groaned as he gripped her hair and tilted her head back up for another kiss as they tumbled onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs.

They tugged and pulled on remaining clothes as they rolled together while lips tasted and hands caressed. Emma writhed and bucked underneath him as his mouth, hand and hook sent her half mad with need for him. When his hand cupped her between her legs she came in almost an instant as Killian swallowed her groan with his mouth. And when his mouth replaced his fingers she was already ready and eager for more as she gripped his hair with one hand and curled her fingers around his hook with the other.

As she came down from her second high she aggressively rolled Killian on his back, desperate for the feel of him under her, the taste of him on her lips.

He groaned as his eyes fluttered closed, relishing the feel of her hot breath on his skin, the feel of her hair sliding over his stomach, the soft scrape of her teeth over his hip. And when he finally felt her mouth close over him, he couldn't stop the strangled moan as he clinched the sheets with his hand and reached up to clip his hook around one of the iron rods of their headboard.

He ruined many sheets and comforters with his hook over their years of lovemaking so he always tried his best to avoid another catastrophe when possible. But sometimes it just couldn't be helped.

"Emma," he gasped as he gently gripped her hair and tugged her up and then trailed his hand down her body as she slid up to him. She leaned down so her hair curtained their faces but stopped when their lips were only inches apart.

When she finally sank herself onto him in one, smooth stroke, they both trembled with pleasure as noses nuzzled and lips teased. She began to rock against him in slow, teasing thrusts before Killian couldn't take it anymore and flipped her on her back.

He slipped his hook on one of the rungs again and gripped his good hand on another, using both hook and hand to pull himself into his thrusts. Emma groaned in delight as she opened up for him, wrapping her long legs around his waist as she lifted her hips eagerly to his, thrust for thrust.

"Yes," she moaned as she flung her arms around his back and dug her teeth into his shoulder. "Don't stop."

"Never," he promised, quickening his pace as he plunged inside her again and again.

When she finally came, her head flew back in a silent scream as he continued to pound into her, desperate for his own release. And on that finally thrust, he released his hook and slid his arm under her, lifting her off the bed as he plunged inside her one last time.

Killian was sprawled on top of her, still deep inside her…pinning her into the mattress as he used her breasts as a pillow. She smiled softly when she felt him place a soft kiss on the curve of her breast. "You all right there, Swan?"

"I think I'm blind."

He lifted his head and grinned. "Try opening your eyes, love."

She peeked one eye open, looked down at him and returned the grin. "Okay…false alarm."

He chuckled softly as he finally rolled off of her, bringing her with him so she now curled deliciously against him. "Well…that was…rather brilliant."

She blew out a breath. "I'll say…it's nice to know after all these years we still can't wait to rip each other's clothes off."

"And I have no plans to slow down yet, so get use to it, love."

She smiled into his chest. "Good."

He dropped a kiss against her temple. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Killian."


End file.
